The objectives include acquiring an understanding of cancer biology, epidemiology, detection, diagnosis, treatment and control along with establishing attitudes for continuing education about cancer and concepts of multidisciplinary care for the cancer patient. The methods include a Basic Cancer Course for clinical assistants utilizing a system approach to curriculum and design, a continuing education program in cancer involving all phases of work each year, senior oncology electives to emphasize the multidisciplinary aspect of cancer care and a comprehensive multidiscipline clinical associate program emphasizing care for the complex cancer patient. Evaluation for the four components of the program will be a developing process evaluating changes in student behavior in both the cognitive and affective domains.